


Truly Madly Deeply

by sunflower_swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Um... it's a moodboard based on a song prompt featuring my OTP Wolfstar.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Silly Love Songs





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden

> I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy
> 
> I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need
> 
> I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do
> 
> I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on
> 
> A new beginnin'
> 
> A reason for livin'
> 
> A deeper meaning, yeah
> 
> I wanna stand with you on a mountain
> 
> I wanna bathe with you in the sea
> 
> I wanna lay like this forever
> 
> Until the sky falls down on me
> 
> \--Savage Garden, "Truly Madly Deeply"

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a fic for this one day?
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)! XOXO


End file.
